


Hands Off

by ribbonelle



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Established Relationship, Finger Sucking, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, PWP, Sticky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 21:11:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4407839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ribbonelle/pseuds/ribbonelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starscream had a project to work on and a rule to go with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands Off

**Author's Note:**

  * For [grayseeker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grayseeker/gifts).



> this is for my lovely, talented friend grayseeker! finger sucking 2k15 was a thing we kind of talked about, so here is my contribution to the sentiment. man this is honestly just porn. self indulgent porn. which is also ridiculous. i've been in a block so this may seem a little choppy but i am afraid i have exhausted my editing abilities for the time being. but anyways! i hope you like this grayseeker :D
> 
> edit: i forgot to add a summary what the heyyyy

“Seven days,” Starscream nodded, his tone curt, “Don’t touch me for seven days. I trust you’d exert some self-control?”

Skyfire paused, waiting for a punchline, but Starscream seemed to be expecting an honest answer, “…Yes? What do you mean by that, though?”

The Seeker scoffed, wings flicking in obvious irritation, “Take it literally. No touching me for seven days. I need to do nothing but focus on this project, perfect it, write a report on it, and then send it in. Dragforce would _flay_ me if I don’t, and I won’t get the grade I need. So. Don’t touch me.”

He was already hauling equipment and apparatuses around, his arms full of them, taking whatever he liked from Skyfire’s laboratory without asking. He smirked at Skyfire’s slightly displeased expression, and Skyfire would have reprimanded him, but the shuttle was more curious about Starscream’s order.

“Absolutely no physical contact? What about in recharge?”

“I’m not sleeping in your berth for the time being. I’ll sleep in my own. I’d bring the entire project back to my place if I could, but everything’s here. And you have really nice glassware.”

Starscream plucked a few measuring cylinders and added them to his stash, as if proving a point. They’ve been living together for a few months now; Starscream abandoning his quarters in the student’s habitation units for Skyfire’s bigger room, bringing most of his stuff along with him. Skyfire had gotten so used to Starscream being around that the thought of not waking up next to him was jarring.

He watched the Seeker prepare for his experiment, “May I ask why you’re resorting to such extreme measures?”

Starscream whirled around, somewhat offended that Skyfire even had to ask, “Why do you think? I don’t need the possibility of us fragging for seven days. And we _always_ frag, Skyfire, and it’s always initiated by someone touching somebody, so no. Don’t touch me.”

Skyfire opened his mouth to retort, but closed it again. Starscream had a point, actually.

“Alright, then. All the luck. I’ll be around if you need me.”

“Rest assured, I won’t. Not for a while,” Starscream’s smile was soft with gratitude nevertheless, and he lifted a test tube holder, brandishing it in Skyfire’s general direction, “We _will_ frag senseless when I’ve sent this thing in. No question about that. Now, if you’ll excuse me.” He turned around and exited the room, leaving Skyfire on his own.

The shuttle took a few moments to calm himself; Starscream saying things like that with a specific expression on his face always revved him up; before venting out with a light chuckle.

Abstinence wasn’t going to be so hard.

//

He was right. Self-restraint really wasn’t that difficult.

It was the complete absence of physical contact that made Skyfire feel a little miserable. But he persevered. Starscream had been absent for the past few days, busy with his work in the laboratory so Skyfire hadn’t been seeing much of him either. That made things not entirely terrible. Out of sight, out of mind.

It was only recently that Starscream finished his lab work, and spent his last few days before the due date of his assignment to write extremely long reports, holed up in Skyfire’s quarters; the one they shared. Starscream still returned to his own lodgings for the night cycle, but he liked to use Skyfire’s workspace. Had something to do with the size, probably.

Skyfire was fine with all of it; he _loved_ how focused Starscream could get when it was about education; the circumstances also made him feel pretty domestic. He wasn’t too swamped with classes to teach as there was this lull in the academic year for lecturers where most of the students were mostly occupied with their projects and the staff could take things easy, and the Academy was right in the middle of said lull. So Skyfire took it upon himself to make sure that Starscream slept regularly and brought Starscream some energon every few hours. He would have offered Starscream wing massages too, or anything of the like, but there was that stupid ‘no touching’ rule. Overall, he supposed it wasn’t so bad.

He definitely did not expect to see Starscream toying with an aileron when he stepped in their room one evening, however. Starscream had a hand wedged in between his thighs, his back arching so his wings fluttered appealingly, and when his optics met Skyfire’s, they were dim with pleasure.

Skyfire froze. Then he took a step forward, very, _very_ ready to help Starscream with his apparent problem but the Seeker made a noise of disagreement, shaking his head a few times.

“No, no. Stay there. By the door. Just stand there, Skyfire.”

It seemed an odd request, but Skyfire obliged, quite transfixed by the sight of Starscream. Had it really been that long since they interfaced?

“Still don’t want you to touch me,” Starscream mumbled, but swivelled in the chair he was sitting on, facing Skyfire. His panel wasn’t open, but he was pushing his palm against it in a coaxing manner, and he was watching Skyfire like a predator.

The hand on his wing moved to a vent on his chest, and he fingered it, biting his lip. Skyfire’s processor felt like it had just ceased functioning. His fingers curled into fists and uncurled again, the heat in his systems steadily increasing, and Starscream seemed to notice the slight motion. He curled his own fingers, the tips scraping over his panel and moaned quietly.

The panel slid open.

Skyfire had to lean against the door, his knee joints a little weak from the incredible show Starscream was putting on for him. Lubricant shone on Starscream’s equipment, his spike jutting up in its usual elegant curve, and Starscream merely ran the pads of his fingers along the underside before moving down to trace the lips of his valve. His optics on Skyfire felt like they were scalding.

The shuttle’s fans clicked on, and Skyfire gave up all illusion of control. Surely Starscream would understand how tempting he looked? They were not that far apart, but not exactly close either. Three strides and Skyfire would be able to touch that lovely frame, feel Starscream’s heated venting against his own plating. But he had promised.

His own panel retracted, and Starscream’s optics brightened at the sight of his spike. The Seeker’s legs seemed to spread wider, wings flaring in obvious interest, and the noise he made as he dipped a finger inside himself made Skyfire dizzy. His optics were locked onto Skyfire’s spike, before roving down the shuttle’s frame, and flicked up again to smile at the look on Skyfire’s face.

Skyfire reached down to curl a hand around himself, and he tugged leisurely.

“Mm,” Starscream licked his lips, free hand lifting to touch his own vents, his neck, saying nothing else. He lifted a leg, extending it slow, and moved it aside to hook his thigh over one arm of his chair. His valve lips spread wider, the calipers inside spiralling after Starscream pulled his finger out, like an invitation. Skyfire couldn’t help but shudder, groaning into his other hand.

The things he wanted to do to that valve…

Starscream seemed mighty pleased of the effect he was having on Skyfire. His smile was downright lecherous now, and he toyed with the lips of his valve like he had all the time in the world. He watched Skyfire’s spike again, and lifted his free hand to his mouth, tapping a few fingers to his lip components.

He curled the fingers, leaving two extended. Starscream contemplated his digits, glanced at Skyfire’s spike once more before uncurling another. Crossing those fingers, he opened his mouth wide, and slid them in. His optics dimmed.

Skyfire stared as Starscream pushed the tip of a finger into his valve, teasing himself, both his valve and his mouth occupied. The Seeker’s cheeks hollowed as he sucked at his own fingers, pulling the digits out to run his glossa along them. There was no mistaking it. Starscream was treating his fingers as he would treat Skyfire’s spike, and the implication made Skyfire’s equipment twitch in longing.

“ _Starscream_ …” he groaned, squeezing the length of his spike, the hiking charge a powerful surge in his lines. Starscream quivered visibly, his wings rattling with the movement, and his gaze on Skyfire seemed to intensify. He took his fingers in deeper, and Skyfire could imagine how it would have felt, Starscream’s intake working around the digits—Skyfire’s spike—and Skyfire had to push his helm against the wall for a moment, overwhelmed.

Slipping the fingers out of his mouth, Starscream smirked at Skyfire in a way that was simultaneously proud and suggestive. He toyed with the tip of his spike for a while, and let his fingers brush along it, leaving wet trails of lubricant down the length. The little curve of his lip components appeared so, so lewd.

Starscream opened his mouth again and dragged his glossa along his drenched fingers, flicking over them in little swipes of his tongue, and Skyfire was gone. He had wanted to drag it out, to wait for Starscream, maybe, but it was impossible. Skyfire stared unabashedly, jerking himself off with all the grace of a starved turbofox at a banquet. The undivided attention was doing wonders. Starscream’s wings flared, and he leaned back to roll his hips, languidly fragging his own loose fist. He still licked and sucked at his own fingers like they were a treat, panting lightly now, watching Skyfire drive himself over the edge.

He made the most delighted sound when Skyfire finally overloaded, juddering hard against the wall as transfluid spilled over the shuttle’s fingers, splattering onto the floor. Skyfire glanced up in time to see Starscream let go of his spike to slide two fingers into his valve. He spread his fingers open and moaned, his wet hand pressed demurely to his lips. He brought the hand down his chest then, finally fucking himself with his fingers. Oral lubricant left trails where Starscream touched his cockpit, and he was a _sight,_ fingers deep in his valve, a string of lubricant sliding down the corner of his mouth.

“Skyfire,” he gasped as Skyfire watched, optics glued to Starscream’s frame, softening spike still in hand, “Oh, _Skyfire_!”

Starscream had always looked amazing during overload; wings high up in reverence, his entire frame arching in a display of his pleasure. His optics whited out and Skyfire gave a little sigh of longing. His lover was beautiful.

Thighs sticky with lubricant and steam rising off of his frame in waves, Starscream was even more stunning. The Seeker let his hand fall, taking some time to cycle air and Skyfire deftly tucked his spike back in its housing, quite aware of the mess he had made of the floor. He would deal with that later.

They just looked at each other for a moment, similar, content expressions on their faceplates. The way Starscream smiled made Skyfire’s spark whirl in his chest, overwhelmed by his own feelings and the thought of Starscream feeling the same way. He was naturally overcome by an urge to kiss the Seeker silly.

He took a few steps closer and Starscream’s satisfied grin changed into suspicion. Skyfire scoffed, “I can’t even kiss you?”

“Definitely not. Have some patience, boltbrain.” The roll of Starscream’s optics was impressive, but he slid off his chair and flashed Skyfire an especially lovely smile as he entered the washracks, “I really needed that. Thanks. And don’t fret. Just a few more days, and I’m fragging the living daylights out of you. Okay?”

“Okay.”

Starscream disappeared into the washracks and Skyfire sighed again, but he couldn’t quite help the smile on his face. Dating Starscream was surely an experience.

And now, he had a floor to clean.


End file.
